Surprise
by redcandle
Summary: Sequel to Birthday Present. Alicia, Lee, and the twins get quite a shock when they attempt to throw Angelina a surprise party. AngelinaMontague.


"Surprise"

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and elements from the Harry Potter series belong to J.K. Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended.

"Fred, you can't just ignore the last seven years!"

"Angelina and I aren't even talking to each other. It'd be awkward for everyone," Fred argued.

"You'll get over this in no time and still be friends," Alicia insisted. She turned to Lee and George. "Tell him."

"He's right," Lee said apologetically. "Maybe things will be okay in a month or two, Alicia, but they just broke up. I'm sure Fred is the last person Angelina wants to see right now."

Alicia ran her hands through her hair in frustration then stormed up to Fred and grabbed his collar. "You're going or I will never speak to you again, you selfish bastard. It's bad enough you dumped Angie, but to do it only a week after what happened to Katie. Poor Angelina doesn't deserve to lose anymore friends now."

Fred freed himself from Alicia's grip. "She's been acting funny for a couple of months now, I thought I was doing her a favor."

"What about Virginia?"

"Her name is Verity, and she's works for us!" Fred gave Alicia an offended look. "Do you really think George and I would take advantage of an employee like that?"

George looked embarrassed. "I might have flirted with her a few times and Angelina may have seen."

Fred glared at his twin. "You could have mentioned it before."

"Great," Alicia said brightly. "You're going, and you and Angelina may even fix things between you two. Excellent." She handed one of the shopping bags she'd brought with her to George, "Careful, it's the cake."

Lee was studying the shelves of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. "I haven't gotten Angelina a present yet," he confessed. He grabbed three Patented Daydream Charms and paid George for them. "What? She said work was boring lately!" he exclaimed in his defense when Alicia stared at him in disgust.

Fred retrieved a small wrapped box from the back of the shop. "I bought it before we split up…guess it's still okay though," he said doubtfully, adding the gift to one of Alicia's bags.

"George?" Alicia reminded him.

George hurried upstairs and returned with a large box wrapped in gold paper and topped with a red bow. "Got it."

Alicia and Lee waited outside with their wands drawn while the twins locked up their store. Then all four of them apparated to Angelina's apartment.

Angelina's living room was dark and empty.

"She's not home yet, I guess," Alicia said. "She should be here any minute. Get things ready." She put on the lights and waved her wand at the bag of decorations to get the shiny streamers and birthday banners to hang themselves.

George removed the cake from its box and lit the candles.

Lee took wine glasses out of a cabinet and opened a bottle of wine.

Fred stood in the middle of the room, frowning. "I hear something. I think Angelina's got company."

"Don't be silly. Angelina's not that kind of person. She's probably crying her eyes out, thinking we forgot her birthday." Alicia strode over to the bedroom door and yanked it open, revealing the sight of Angelina entangled on her bed with a large male.

Alicia gasped softly.

Lee opened his mouth and closed it several times without speaking.

George looked worriedly at his twin.

Fred bellowed, "Angelina!" and drew his wand. Then, as he recognized Angelina's companion, he shouted, "Montague!"

Angelina snatched her own wand off her night table and pointed it at her former boyfriend. "Get out."

Montague whispered something the others couldn't hear into Angelina's ear and she smiled.

"Angelina, what…"

"Alicia, please, later. Can I have some privacy now?"

George, Lee, and Alicia all had to drag Fred away and forcibly seat him in the living room.

"The surprise is on us," Alicia commented tiredly, prying Fred's wand from his grasp.

"How could she? With him of all people!" Fred jumped out of the sofa, only to be forced back down by his twin.

"The Imperius Curse," Lee suggested. "Or maybe a love potion."

"I should have guessed," Fred muttered. "She was acting oddly. But, fuck, why did it have to be fucking Montague?"

Angelina and Montague emerged from the bedroom, fully clothed. Montague had his arm slung over Angelina's shoulder. He smirked at Fred, looking delighted. "Wealsey, what a surprise to see you. I hear business is going well. How are things?"

Fred lunged at Montague, only to be tackled by George, who looked as if he'd rather be attacking Montague himself.

Angelina glanced around at the decorations and cake, and smiled at Alicia. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Alicia said automatically. Then, "I'm your best friend! Why didn't you tell me?"

"There wasn't anything to tell until tonight," Angelina assured her. "And I planned on telling you everything tomorrow."

"What were you thinking, woman?" Fred demanded, still glaring murderously at Montague and struggling in his twin's grip.

"You dumped me, Fred Weasley!" Angelina said angrily. "What I do and who I do it with is no longer any of your concern."

"I was right, then, wasn't I?" Fred snarled. "Exactly how long have you been fucking that…that" Fred couldn't seem to find a word vile enough to describe Montague, "Was it a month, or two? Longer? Since Hogwarts?"

"How long have you been fucking the shopgirl?"

"I haven't," Fred yelled. "But you can bet I'm going to fuck her and every other witch who'll have me now."

"Fine by me," Angelina snapped. "Enjoy the Hufflepuff," She linked her arm through Montague's, "I've got a Slytherin."

George glared at Angelina as though she'd betrayed him. "I don't think we should be here." He apparated himself and his twin away. Lee followed them without saying goodbye.

Angelina collapsed into the sofa and sighed. "Are you going to leave, too?" she asked Alicia.

"Not until I get my share of the cake." Alicia smiled tentatively at Montague. "Shall we sing happy birthday?"

"I don't sing," Montague said.

Angelina poked him in the ribs. "If you can sing "Weasley Is My King," you can sing happy birthday."

Laughing, Montague and Alicia sang happy birthday to Angelina. Angelina spent a full minute trying to blow out the candles on the cake, only to have the flames flare higher and higher, until Alicia realized that George had used his own special candles.

"Can't trust Weasleys," Angelina murmured, using her wand to extinguish the candles.

Alicia pondered that comment as they ate in silence. Finally she asked, "You're not going to make me choose, are you?"

"Huh?"

"Between you and Fred. You're both my friends."

"If you want new friends, about three of mine would love to be your friends," Montague offered.

Alicia laughed. Surely he was joking. Though it was something worth considering later.

"How long are you planning on staying?" Angelina asked Montague bluntly. "Our objective was achieved – Fred is miserable. I won't mind if you leave now."

Montague kissed Angelina's cheek, smearing butterscotch icing on her. "Weasley wasn't the only reason, you know."

Angelina smiled, and Alicia was suddenly reminded that they'd been interrupted at a rather awkward moment. "I'm going to visit Katie at St. Mungo's before visiting hours are over for the night," Alicia said suddenly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Angelina and Montague told her goodbye but didn't attempt to persuade her to stay. Alicia left grinning, mentally compiling the list of things she was going to ask Angelina later. There were things she'd always wondered about Slytherin Quidditch players.

End

Author's Note: I mean it this time. The End.


End file.
